peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-12 ; Comments * Peel plays a few Zimbabwean artists that he obtained from the country. * Peel mentions he's not a fan of popcorn when referring to the cover of the single from Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet, which features a picture of popcorns. * Peel mentions that his children always say 'nothing' when he asks them what is going on and then plays a session track called 'Nothing' from the Shamen. Sessions *Shamen #2. Recorded: 1988-03-29. *Slab! #3. Recorded: 1988-02-21. Broadcast: 07 March 1988 Tracklisting *Devera Ngwena Zhimozhi: Zimbabwean track *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Run Chicken Run (7" - Explosion Of Taste) Glass *Shamen: Knature Of A Girl (session) *Kev-E-Kev & AK-B: Listen To The Man (12") DNA International *Isocracy: Two Blocks Away (7" - Bedtime For Isocracy) Lookout! *Slab!: Last Detail (session) $''' :''(JP: 'Not the sort of thing you could dance around the maypole too') ''$''' *Farmer's Boys: Matter Of Fact (LP - Get Out & Walk) EMI *Art Phag: 4 Basic Vejabo Groups / Star People (LP - Art Phag) Wanghead *Kwejani Band: Kuzalwa Woga (LP - Kudzanaya) Zimbabwe Music Corporation *God: My Pal (7") Au Go Go @''' *Shamen: War Prayer (session) *Doug E. Fresh And The Get Fresh Crew: Guess Who? (12" - Keep Risin' To the Top) Reality *Doctor And The Crippens: Eat My Dog (LP - Fired From The Circus) Manic Ears *Slab!: Bride Of Sloth (session) '''$ *Howlin' Wolf: Down In The Bottom (v/a LP - Chess: The Rhythm And The Blues) Chess *James: What For (7") Blanco Y Negro *Exodus Sound Blast: Zimbabwean track :(JP: 'You start too of course whether there are any bad records in Zimbabwe issued, there are one or two I confess, but not many') *Sonic Youth: (I Got A) Catholic Block (Live) (v/a LP - Good Feeling) 53rd & 3rd *Hickoids: Corntaminated (LP - We're In It For The Corn) Fundamental *Shamen: Nothing (session) *M.C. Duke: Free (12" - I Don't Care Anymore) Music Of Life @''' *A Witness: Raw Patch (12" - One Foot In The Groove) Ron Johnson *Slab!: Big Sleeper (session) '''$ :(TV Licence trailer) *Wailing Souls: Stop Red Eye (LP - On The Rocks) Greensleeves @''' *Negazione: I'll Do It Tonite (LP - Little Dreamer) We Bite *Shamen: Misinformation (session) *Robson Banda And The New Black Angels: Kafira Mbira (LP - Ngoma Ngairire) Kumusha *McCarthy: Should The Bible Be Banned? (12") September *Screeching Weasel: March Of The Lawn Mowers (LP - Screeching Weasel) What Goes On *Slab!: Killer For A Country (session) '''$ *Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9799XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-04-xx Peel Show LE007 *3) SLAB (UK) John Peel Session # 3. 7th of March 1988 (Industrial funk/Noise) ;Length *1) 1:57:53 *2) 1:32:18 (32:34-43:54) *3) 19:53 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE007 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1988 Lee Tape 7 *3) Many thanks to Uncouth Youth ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9799/1) *2) Mooo *3) Youtube Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes